dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 805
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Mayor Hull ** Norman * ** ** Elliot Lynch ** Janson * Marcus Rivera * Cassie Welles * Kate Locations: * Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle2 = Mud | Synopsis2 = Batman arrives at the Batcave with an almost destroyed Batmobile. He gets down from the car and goes straight to the laboratory area, where he leaves a plastic container with a mud sample inside and then he goes to change his soiled Batsuit to a new clean one. In the meantime, the mud sample starts moving by itself and soon it manages to free itself from the plastic container. Moving itself towards the floor, the mud starts absorbing the soil left by Batman's footprints and soon the mud reaches the Batmobile, which is covered in mud. The mud from the car joins the mud in the floor and then, after being almost complete, a small Clayface is formed. After changing to a new Batsuit, Batman contacts Oracle and informs her that he encountered a child-like Clayface, unlike any of the other versions. Meanwhile, the small Clayface starts roaming around the Batcave and finds a sack of manure, which he starts eating. Then, he watches his own reflection in a mirror and he breaks it by pressing too hard against it. Batman notices something's wrong and ends Oracle's communication. After investigating a little, Batman finds the small Clayface wearing one of his Batsuits and saying "I'm Batman". Batman kicks the creature in the stomach area, causing it to spread mud all over hismelf and across the floor and then, instead of reforming, several tiny Clayfaces run towards the Batmobile. Once they are inside the car, they start reforming into one single Clayface, who tries to start the car, but Batman uses a remote control to eject the driver's seat upwards to the ceiling of the cave. However, Clayface seemed to enjoy the ride and soon he lands on top of the Batcomputer. Alfred arrives and offers Bruce a midnight snack, but Bruce tells Alfred to stay quiet as Clayface is about to drop down from the top of the Batcomputer. Clayface tries to cling over to the Batcomputer, but the impact caused it to move backwards and then forwards. Clayface falls to the ground and soon, the extra large monitor of the Batcomputer falls on top of him, destroying it all once and for all. The living Clayface sample is lost and Alfred remarks how awful Batman smells at the moment. Batman replies that it was his last clean suit and that he would be taking a bath. While Batman eats some of Alfred's snack, he also tells him to remind him to invite Clark over so he can "move some furniture". | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Batman Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Clayface Other Characters: * Clark Kent (Superman) Locations: * Gotham City ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted on the City of Crime: Collected Edition. | Trivia = * The second story features a reference to the Batman '66 TV Show. Clayface speaks the opening dialogue: "To the Batmobile!...Batteries to power! Turbines to Speed!" | Recommended = | Links = }}